Raison devient folie, bienfait devient tourment
by Camellia Addams
Summary: "Je fixai le ciel comme pour le voir apparaître, je me demandai ce qu'il faisait et avec qui, même si au fond je le savais très bien, j'aimais l'oublier parfois." L'histoire classique d'un amour pas si impossible que ça. Une histoire de contrainte, de concession. Quand raison et folie se rencontrent.


_**Chapitre 1:**_

* * *

Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, une sixième année pour moi, Hermione, fille de moldu.

Je suis là, assise prés de la fenêtre du train, je me demande pourquoi suis-je encore ici? Je sens le poids de la guerre sur mes épaules, mais aussi sur celle de mes compagnons. Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, quant à Ron il essaye comme il peut de nous divertir mais je vois bien que pour lui aussi, cela devient compliqué.  
Je suis si fatiguée, mais je sais que ce n'est que le début, tout est si vide autour de moi, le train roule et roule encore jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les lueurs du château flottent au loin, tout le monde s'agite autour de moi et je me sens si en retard.  
Tous les trois nous déambulons entre les accolades et les embrassades, les rires éclatent autour de nous sans jamais vraiment nous toucher.  
Mes pieds frôlent les dalles anciennes du château et un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit.

* * *

Voilà plus de 3 mois que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, L'année avance doucement, la nostalgie de l'automne puis le froid glacial de décembre. Au sein du château, nous reprenons peu à peu confiance en l'avenir. Ce n'est toujours pas simple, mais j'entrevoie enfin une issue. Harry préside l'Armée de Dumbledore, il nous transmet son savoir, durement acquis, et nous le recevons avec joie. Tous ses conseils flottent comme une lueur d'espoir dans nos cœurs. Nous avons enfin l'impression de nous défendre, et de nous révolter.

Premier Dimanche du mois, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, constatant la mousse froide et blanche qui s'accumule sur l'entière surface de l'école.  
Je m'apprêtai avec souffrance, conséquence de notre cours de sortilège d'hier soir.  
Je croisai Hannah Abbot et Jordan Lee au détour d'un couloir, esquissai un sourire, déballai un mensonge sur mon moral, et filai à toute vitesse dans les jardins enneigés du château. Je fuis toute forme humaine, comme pour fuir la réalité de nos morts.  
Je traversai une arche, puis deux, puis quatre, mes doigts se crispent au contact de l'air glaçant. Je marchai encore et encore mais ma course fut interrompue par une tache noire à quelques mètres de moi, je m'approchai et aperçus une robe de Serpentard. Quand enfin je ne fus qu'a quelques centimètres je distingue Malefoy, tète baissé, agenouillé au bord du lac.  
Une personne sensée aurait surement passé son chemin, mais ma curiosité m'incitait à m'asseoir prés de lui. Toujours avec une certaine curiosité je lui demandai ce qu'il fait ici par ce froid.

-De toutes les personnes vivant dans cette école, il fallait que ce soit toi qui viennes t'asseoir ici. Le château n'est-il pas assez grand pour que jamais nous n'ayons à nous parler? répondit-il

Outrée et rouge de colère de cette réponse je lui balançai à quel point il me faisait pitié.

-Oh bravo Hermione Granger, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je me fais pitié. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

Désappointée par cette réponse, je me retrouvai tiraillée entre un sentiment de haine et d'empathie. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et j'aperçus un de ses poigné mutilé. Choquée, je restai silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Tu veux en parler? lui proposai-je

-Non Granger, je ne veux pas en parler, je suis fatigué de parler, tu comprends ça? Je suis fatigué! Me grogna-t-il en pleine face.

-Tu veux aller marcher? insistai-je

-Granger, sérieusement dégage, je ne veux rien faire avec toi.

Je me levai comme une flèche et repris ma course comme si je ne l'avais jamais croisé. Sur le chemin je ne put réussir à éprouver de la haine comme j'en avais l'habitude auparavant. Malefoy me parut si abattue et si sincère pour une fois. Remarquant que ce fut la première fois que je le considérais comme un humain doté d'émotions, je fus touchée mais troublée de ce sentiment.

Le soir venu je retrouvai Ron et Harry dans notre salle commune et ne puis m'empêcher de leur raconter ma fortuite rencontre de ce matin.

-Sérieusement Hermione, tu avais bu trop de bière au beurre pour qu'il te prenne l'idée de t'asseoir prés de cette langue de basilic? Pouffa Ron.

-Je sais qu'on a tous le moral à zéro mais ce n'est pas une raison, Hermione, pour faire n'importe quoi. Dit Harry sur un ton moralisateur.

-Je sais bien, mais c'était diffèrent, il avait vraiment l'air mal, et je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire.

-Faire comme si tu ne savais rien, et laisser cette limace ce débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Rigola Ron.

-Mais enfin, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, vous ne prendriez pas la chose de cette manière-là!

Harry réfléchit un temps puis reprit.

-Apparemment cela te tracasse, tu pourrais peut-être en parler au professeur Rogue, à tes risques et périls bien entendu.

\- À mes risques et périls...

La soirée suivit son cours, je réussis à capter l'ambiance familiale de nos soirées tous les trois.  
Il était fort dur de nous ouvrir aux autres, même si les temps étaient rudes pour tout le monde, nous nous sentions appart tous les trois. Je partis me coucher aux alentours de 23h mais eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, mes pensées étant accablées par Malefoy. La question de la marche à suivre resté en suspens.

-Que faire ? Me chuchotai-je a moi même.

La dite question tourna dans ma tête jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, aveuglée par les rayons tièdes du soleil encore timide a cette heure-ci. Et c'est à l'heure du déjeuner que je décidai de suivre le périlleux conseil d'Harry et m'introduisis avec une certaine appréhension dans la salle de classe du Professeur Rogue.

-Professeur? me risquai-je avec une voix tremblante.

L'homme en noir se retourna, surpris de ma présence.

-Miss Granger, que me vaut le désagrément de votre visite?

Je passai au travers de cette insulte, faisant comme si je n'avais pas saisi et abordai le sujet. Je m'assis face à lui et lui racontai mon anecdote de la veille. Intéressé par mes révélations, Rogue me remercia et me mit très rapidement à la porte, m'assurant qu'il s'occuperait de la situation.  
Je ne regrettai pas cette entrevue qui me permit de me sentir légère. N'ayant pas de cour l'après midi je décidai de remonter dans ma chambre pour rattraper les quelques heures de sommeil perdues à ruminer cette affaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, affalés une fois de plus sur mon lit, consultant une vieille encyclopédie, mélange d'odeurs d'encre et de poussière. J'entendis au loin des cris et des injures en tous genres, je me levai doucement du lit quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et vint violemment claquer l'armoire située derrière elle, je sursautai et retombai sur le lit, Malefoy entra en furie dans ma chambre suivit de plusieurs Gryffondor lui sommant de quitter les lieux.

Apparemment il n'en eut que faire, il me fixa du regard, pointa son doigt vers moi et commença son discours.

-Toi ! Sang de bourbe de Granger, je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends à interférer dans ma vie, mais je te conseille de ne plus jamais recommencer si tu ne veux pas finir en poussière. Tu es pitoyable, tu me dégouttes, reste loin de moi!

Il claqua la porte, je me jetai devant celle-ci pour fermer le verrou. Le calme reprit son droit, et dans ce silence ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, l'esclandre de Draco était au cœur des sujets.

-En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi? me questionna Harry

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais agir correctement.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça, les affaires de Malefoy ne sont pas nos affaires. balbutia Ron, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

Chacun y alla de son avis pendant ce repas, même Neville et Luna prit part au débat. Je quittai la table, agacée de m'entendre dire que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes affaires.  
Après les cours j'allai traîner près du jardin privée du professeur Chourave pensant être sûr de ne croiser personne.  
Apparemment je me trompai et tombai à nouveau, au détour d'un rosier beaucoup trop imposant, sur Malefoy. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et il lâcha un souffle d'agacement. Il me demanda expressément si je le faisais exprès. Je lui répondis tout aussi rapidement qu'il ne devait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.  
Je tournai les talons prêts à partir très loin d'ici mais je l'entendis ce lever. Il m'attrapa par la capuche de ma veste et me fit tomber. il me retourna sur le dos se jeta sur moi, plaqua mes mains au sol au-dessus de ma tête, tout en vociférant un flot d'insulte, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur moi. Puis tout devenu calme. Nous nous fixions, Malefoy et moi, non la baguette de Malefoy et moi-même.  
Il s'écarta sur le côté, relâcha mes poignets, baissa sa baguette et fixa le sol.

Je ne bougeai pas, choqué de la rapidité de la scène qui venait de se produire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard Malefoy ouvrir la bouche.

-Je... Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il me regarda avec des yeux apeurés, tout aussi apeurés que les miens.

Je marquai un temps, puis repris mes esprits, me levai et partie en courant jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je passai en furie dans la salle commune, alertant malgré moi Ron et Harry qui se précipitèrent autour de moi.  
Harry m'attrapa fermement les bras, j'écrasai ma tête contre son torse et lâchai un torrent de larmes incontrôlées.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste tellement. Harry j'ai honte, comment ai-je pu me soucier d'une personne aussi vile et cruelle.

Harry pressa un peu plus ma tête contre lui pour calmer mes larmes.

Mon souffle reprit, Harry et Ron qui avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, me questionnaire. Mais consciente de la gravité du geste de Draco je préférai m'abstenir et racontai qu'il m'avait une énième fois insultée. Après avoir calmé les garçons, je rejoignis mon lit préférant sécher le dîner.  
Je me réveillai plusieurs fois cette nuit là, me repassant en boucle la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Puis le matin venue, je restai seule dans mon dortoir, les autres filles, elles, étaient partis profiter de leur dimanche. Moi maussade comme toujours, je préférai rester à l'intérieur.  
Alors que je me hâtais à finir un devoir d'histoire de la magie, j'entendis un chuchotement, puis dans un cliquetis le verrou de la porte se déverrouilla, la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

Je fus stupéfaite.

-Je savais que tu serais là.

Il était là, devant moi, droit mais peu fière.

Je restai aux aguets, ne devinant pas ses attentions envers moi.

J'entre mélanger un sentiment de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Je te demande pardon, je ne veux pas te faire peur. M'adressa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots.

-Visiblement, je te fais peur. Je vais y aller. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

La curiosité prit le pas sur la peur.

-Attends! Criais-je

Il s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

J'entendis un sifflement, et il ne se retourna pas.

-Je...

Je souhaitais m'excuser pour le comportement violent que j'ai eu envers toi, et te demande avec grâce de garder ce mauvais moment pour toi.

J'étais abasourdi par ses paroles.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je? demandai-je confiante

Il se tourna vers moi et repris.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé, je te le demande juste.

Je le jaugeai me demandant qui il était car je ne connaissais pas la personne face à moi.

-Je n'y crois pas, est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de faire ça?

Il s'approcha, ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci.

-A vrai dire je ne sais plus ce que je fais...

Il avait le regard vide, orienté vers la fenêtre, il fuyait mon regard, comme s'il n'acceptait pas le fait de s'adresser à moi. Les minutes silencieuses passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache quoi dire. Puis il se leva sans un mot et partit.

Je restai là, sur mon lit, seule avec moi-même. 

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus!

Je posterais rapidement la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) 3


End file.
